


Snakes and Spiders

by jxdkid



Series: Smite: The Pantheon Wars [1]
Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxdkid/pseuds/jxdkid
Summary: A snake meets a spider and they make a deal with shadows





	

Medusa slithered silently through the grass of her preferred hunting grounds. The snakes that comprise her hair sniffed the air in search of prey. They picked up the scent and pointed towards it. A loud squeal from that direction identified it as a wild boar. Medusa quickly slithered towards it, to find that the boar was entangled in a mass of webs. Curious she waited in the bushes for whatever had laid the trap, with her bow ready to punish the trespasser in her domain.

 

She waited for hours before they descended from the trees above the web trap. A woman as disfigured as herself with the lower half of a spider like a centaur. Medusa watched as she bit into it the boar. It squealed and struggled, but not for long. She began to wrap it in more webbing, until Medusa revealed herself from the bushes, after placing her mask on her face.

 

“Who are you? What are you doing in my hunting grounds,” She said with her bow trained on the stranger.

 

“I am simply looking for my next meal,” the spider woman said, “I am called Arachne,”

 

“And why do you look like that,” Medusa asked lowering her bow.

 

“Like you’re one to talk,” Arachne spat at her, “If you must know, that wretched Athena did this to me. She couldn’t admit that I had the better tapestry and cursed me with this form, the nerve of those insolent gods,”

 

Medusa laughed bitterly, “You think that’s bad? She turned me into this when I went for her for help,” Medusa’s voice rose with anger, “That monster Poseidon, chased me, grabbed at me, I was scared, terrified, so what do I do? I run to Athena’s temple, she’ll help me, she’ll protect me, she’ll make everything right. Youthful ignorance, Poseidon catches me, I scream, Athena hears, but I am not saved by the goddess, she does not help me. She waits, and Poseidon leaves, and I am punished. I was the victim, but I was punished, by that wretched goddess of wisdom and justice,”

 

Arachne approached Medusa with a sympathetic expression on her face, “I’m sorry, I had no idea,”

 

Medusa sighed “It’s in the past now. Why don’t you join me for dinner, monsters like us should stick together,”

 

“That sounds like a lovely idea,”

 

From the shadows a voice said, “Interesting,”

 

Medusa pointed her bow into the darkness scanning the area for the voice, “Who are you?”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not here to hurt you. I’ve come here to offer you both a deal, a mutually beneficial arrangement,” the voice said, it seemed to be coming from everywhere light didn’t touch.

 

“What could you have that we want,” Arachne hissed into the shadowed with her poisonous claws ready.

 

“An opportunity at revenge,” the voice said, “I’m sure you both have felt the unbalance in the world,” the voice paused to see their reactions, which confirmed what he already knew, “Well they are being caused by a war between gods, leaving us … them all weakened, and vulnerable,”

 

“What is your point?” Medusa asked lowering her weapon.

 

“That includes Athena,”

 

Medusa and Arachne looked at each other smiling.

 

“So, you can promise us Athena’s head?” Arachne asked

 

“That and so much more, I just need your help with some things, so do we have a deal?”

 

They turn back to each other silently considering their options. They both nod.

 

“We have a deal,” They both offered their hands for a handshake to the shadows

 

“Wonderful,” Loki said as he emerged from the shadows with a sickening smile on his face, shaking their hands.


End file.
